


Arhur playing you like an instrument

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Mental Illness, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Headcanons abot how the music in Arthurs head changed since he is in love with you
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 4





	Arhur playing you like an instrument

*Arthur always had music inside of him. Its not only that he feels music more intense than others. He hears it almost every moment of his life. It has been this way ever since he can remember.

*When he was a little boy and he got scared by all the things happening at home, he would hide inside the wardrobe, humming to himself to calm his mind. He once saw a party clown doen the streets when he was outside with his mum and the song that the clown was sining was stuck inside his head ever since. "If you happy and you know it, clap your hands..." . Little Artie would hum this song every time Pennys boyfriend was leaving the room after hurting him. That song kept him alive when he was tied up to the radiator, thinking he was about to die. It reminded him, that true happiness must really exist somewhere in this would , even if he wasnt able to feel it himself. It was out there, and some day he might experience it,too.

*As Arthur got older the music changed, but it never left. It got darker, like a heavy cloud filled with tears hanging above his head, following him around. An orchestra of chaos and desperation. What he did on purpose as a kid was something he couldnt shake off as an adult anymore, even if he wanted to. The music became a part of him. It was there when he was crying, it was there when he was talking to others or when he was trying to sleep. The soundtrack of his life.  
*The only time the music stopped, was when he was listening to other music. But some days even this trick wasnt working. Sometimes the music got so loud and unbearable that he banged his head against the wall to make it stop. 

*But the music wasnt only a burden to him. Other days it was his comfort. His lullaby. And he was thankful for the constant melodies, especially when it made him feel like dancing. Arthur was dancing to the music inside his head a lot and he didnt cared about what other people on the street might think of him. He had no chance but to give in to it anyway, otherwise he would lose his mind.

*One of the first things Arthur noticed when he started dating you, was that the music changed. It wasnt as tragic and melancholic anymore. There was less pain to it. Less loneliness. It almost felt like he could see the melodies shifting in front of his eyes. The music started to sound light hearted and was vibrating inside of him in a different way than ever before.

*Everytime he saw you, the music got happier. It cheered him up, made him feel like dancing through the room with you, which he did a lot. Wishing you were able to hear what he was hearing. But you felt it with your heart. You felt his music through the movements of his body on yours. He drew you in, and with every kiss, the melodies poured out of his mouth, right into yours, filing your lungs with love songs.

*Arthur never enjoyed the msuic inside of him more than he did when he fell in love with you. He was getting curious about how your next date would sound like. And your kiss! Oh! Your kiss! What an orchestra of love! The melodies of your lips and tongue floathed his whole body with sweet anticipation.  
*He wanted to know what every single body part of yours souded like. His hand touching you hand sounded different than his hand on your thigh. His lips on the curve of your neck was a different song than your fingers through his hair. 

*Every single touch. Every kiss and every time you made love to each other sounded differently. Arthur was plaing you like an instrument. Waiting for little moans and noises excaping your lips, joining the melodies inside his head.

*Oh, making love! A whole new world of music opened up to him. He never knew such sweet melodies, lulling him in, staring out as a lullaby, ending in an explosion of melodies that made him feel like he was compleately up in the clouds. The tension of the music changing ,its intensivity and range while he was making love to you was the most exciting experience he ever felt in his life. 

* There was nothing more comforting than the music playin after lying breathless and sweaty in your arms as he drifted away into sleep. It was the first time Arthur felt peaceful at heart. Your love was his lullaby.


End file.
